Generally, a rotary type on-off valve is used as a valve which controls the flow of the water in a kitchen, bathroom, etc. In such a rotary type on-off valve, a user manipulates an on-off valve switch to connect or disconnect the water. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to operate the on-off valve switch for controlling the flow of the water. Also, the life cycle of the valve is shortened due to wear of the valve switch according to rotation of the valve switch.
In particular, a shower apparatus has no independent function of controlling the flow of the water therein. Instead, the shower apparatus is connected to a water faucet via a hose, and the flow of the water in the shower apparatus is controlled by manipulating a cock valve switch.